The present invention relates to bearings, and relates more particularly to a bearing with an embedded solid lubricant which is less expensive to manufacture, and which produces a satisfactory lubricating effect.
In a normal machine, bearings may be used to hold an axle allowing it to make a rotary or reciprocating motion. FIG. 1 illustrates a sleeve bearing according to the prior art, which should be lubricated with a lubricating oil so that the friction resistance between the sleeve bearing and the axle being held is reduced. In practice, despite the application of a lubricating oil, the friction resistance between the sleeve bearing and the axle is still high. FIG. 2 illustrates a bearing with an embedded solid lubricant which produces a relatively better lubricating effect. The bearing is comprised of a perforated annular body made from steel or copper, having its holes filled up with a graphitic or polyimide lubricant. Using a steel plate to make the bearing will relatively increase the friction resistance between the bearing and the axle being held. Using a copper plate to make the bearing can reduce the friction resistance, however, it will relatively increase the cost of the bearing.